The Game
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: A discussion interrupts a basketball game.


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really... 

The Gameby Sheryl Martin 

Fox Mulder looked under the couch, frowning. Tugging at his football jersey, he pushed a box of papers to one side, smiling as he freed the basketball from the corner. Locking the door behind him, he headed down to the small court at the back of his apartment building, a peaceful look on his face. Nothing to do today... no work, no phone calls to make... nothing but time to play a bit by himself. 

He flipped the ball at the basket, grinning as it fell through; not even touching the metal rim. ÒShould have gone for the scholarship...Ó Dribbling it around the yard, the imaginary opponents feinted around him, unable to touch the master of the court. Spinning around, he shot for the net... 

ÒMulder.Ó He flinched at the voice. The basketball bounced off the backboard and back at him, into his hands as he lunged for it. 

ÒMulder...Ó Dana Scully stood at the side of the yard. Dressed in jeans and an old sweatshirt, she looked nothing like the FBI agent who terrorised the men in the office building. But speaking of terrorising... 

ÒYou told me you were going to talk to Skinner about that replacement laptop last week.Ó She stared at him accusingly. He smiled. 

ÒCome on, Scully... I told you that you had to do it yourself.Ó He wilted under her glare. 

ÒYou know full well that I need your approval for any replacement equipment.Ó She brushed a copper strand away from her face with an angry swipe of her hand. ÒI canÕt do anything without your authority.Ó 

ÒWell, youÕve got it. Now go be authoritative someplace else.Ó His grin infuriated her. ÒScully, itÕs Saturday. ItÕs a nice day. Go have some fun. ThatÕs an order from your boss...Ó Whoops. Not the right thing to say. Her eyes bored into his skull, reminding him of Tooms for some reason... 

ÒDonÕt patronise me.Ó She swatted the ball out of his hands, tossing it at the net. Effortlessly she played down at the other end of the court, ignoring him as she potted shot after shot. 

Fox wiped his face with his jersey. ÒScully...Ó He intercepted the ball on a rebound. ÒWhatÕs wrong now?Ó 

ÒThis partnership thatÕs only a partnership when you want it to be.Ó She took a deep breath, gasping for air. ÒWhen thereÕs any work to be done, then IÕm your assistant; the coffee girl.Ó Grabbing the ball from him, she tossed it at the basket. 

ÒYou know thatÕs only the official line...Ó Swiping it back from her, he watched her try to take it from him, ducking around her to shoot. ÒYou know weÕre both equal in the office.Ó 

Dana caught the rebound. Deftly ducking under his arms, she dunked it in. ÒSo then why do you make such a fuss about it?Ó She snatched it from under his nose, flipping it in as his mouth hung open. 

ÒWhere did you learn to play?Ó She grinned. 

ÒI had brothers. And they needed to practice for school.Ó Dana turned, hitting Fox in the ribs with her elbow. As he fell to the ground, she slammed in another basket. ÒAnd we all played rough.Ó A smile on her lips, she extended a hand down to him where he lay on the pavement. 

ÒGood.Ó He yanked down, pulling her atop him. ÒÕCause thatÕs the way I learned to play too.Ó Smiling, Fox wrapped his arms around her. ÒScully, I never thought of you as anything but equal. In everything. And no matter what anyone says, thatÕll never change.Ó 

She stared into his eyes for a second, inches above his face. With a sigh Dana reached out for the loose basketball rolling by them. Balancing the ball on his chest, she rested her chin atop it; her arms crossed. ÒGood. Because IÕd hate to have to beat you at everything.Ó His eyes grinned back at her. ÒAnd donÕt even say it, Mulder.Ó 

Nodding, he let her go; sitting up with a rush of air from his lungs as she used his chest to propel herself back to her feet. She stood there, holding the basketball. He spread his hands, still sitting on the concrete. 

ÒSuppose you want me to pay for dinner then...Ó 

ÒYou lost the game.Ó She put one hand on her hip as she looked at him. 

ÒI didnÕt know we were playing.Ó He stared at her. ÒAs I recall, I came down here for a little fun.Ó 

ÒIs that a complaint?Ó Dana smirked. ÒWould you rather play alone?" 

ÒNot now.Ó He laughed, getting to his feet. ÒNot without my partner.Ó With a deep sigh, he brushed the dirt from his pants. ÒIÕll get it done on Monday.Ó Fox shook his head. ÒYouÕre too much for me.Ó 

ÒIn more ways than one, Mulder.Ó Dana laughed as she threw the ball at him. ÒIn more ways than one.Ó 

*******************************"You've become a world-class hopeless romantic.""Not hopeless... hopeful. A world-class hopeful romantic."Joan Wilder -- Romancing The Stone 


End file.
